criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourty Stories Tall
Fourty Stories Tall '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the first case of The Lost Years as well as the two-hundred-eighty-fifth case of the series as a whole. It is also the second case to take place in The Rapids. Plot Rachael decided to take over investigating for a while and headed to the Concordia hospital to see if she could find anything, as soon as she entered she was confronted by a nurse who claims someone had kidnapped a newborn. Just as Rachael was about to head for the maternity ward she heard a crash outside. She headed out there to find the body of a young woman. The nurse confirmed to her this woman was Amy Young, the new mother. Rachael immediately checked the area and found a bag belonging to Jackson Chapman, when confronted Jackson stated that he'd simply left the bag behind by accident. Rachael also found a note saying to come to the maternity ward, she headed there where she immediately found two passes, one of them shook her to her core. She discovered that in the time the child was abducted both Daniel and his brother Horton had been in that room. Both stated they had merely conversed and went about their business. Rachael, confused decided to head back for the autopsy results. Which show Amy had been thrown from the roof during a confrontation, the killer had left behind cigarette ash, meaning the killer had to smoke. However, in order to access the roof to commit the murder, the killer also had to have access to the hospital, Rachael frowned as so far, all suspects had that access. As she returned to the hospital she decided to head to the roof to see if she could find anything else. She immediately saw a figure in all black holding the baby, she noticed the obnoxiously large J on the front of the person's outfit and ran for them. But was shocked when the person simply jumped off the roof. She looked down, but saw nothing, as if J and the baby, had simply vanished. Summary Victim * Amy Young (Thrown from the Hospital Roof) Murder Weapon * Defenestration Killer * Not yet identified Suspects Jackson Chapman - Mechanic * This suspect has hospital access Horton Briggs - Doctor * This suspect has hospital access Daniel Briggs - Officer * This suspect has hospital access Killer's Profile * The killer smokes * The killer has hospital access Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hospital Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag, Note) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer smokes, the killer has hospital access) * Examine Bag (New Suspect: Jackson Chapman) * Ask Jackson about his bag * Examine Note (New Crime Scene: Maternity Ward) * Investigate Maternity Ward (New Clue: Access Badges) * Check the Badges in the Database (New Suspects: Horton Briggs, Daniel Briggs) * Ask Horton what he was doing in the maternity ward * Question Daniel's presence in the hospital * Move on to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 A Taste of Your Own Medicine (2/6) Navigation Category:The Lost Years